Nowosielski family Wikia
= Origin the Family = The Nowosielski House was formally a morganatic branch of the Princely House of Kyerdey, rulers of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania and Duchy of Poland. The House of Nowosielski (Polish /ˈNowosielscy/; French: [ Maison de Nowosielski]) is a European house of Hungary origin, a branch of the Kyerdey senator's dynasty (/kiərˈdej/). The Nowosielski Family originated in 1441, when the heiress of the lordship of Mathia Pirzechala de Nowoschedlecz married a younger son of wassal King Wladyslaw III of Warna. It is popularly thought that Nowosielski is the family name of two important Polish noble dynasties of the Middle Ages. There are two distinct Nowosielski families: the first one (chronologically) in the Republic of Poland in the mid twelfth century who achieved prominence first in Podole, then in Hungary where they became rulers of Grand Duchy of Lithuania. Land Registry and Royal sources from middle ages that are generally of most interest to genealogists are not Nowosielski's propagandist. The House of Nowosielski was a noble family, dating at least from the beginning of the 15th century, when the estate of Nowosielski was ruled by the Sir ( 6th November, 1441 Csepel Island (Hungarian: Csepel-sziget, Latin: ducalis esset insula) Sigismundus who was a Vassal 1441-1444 of the King Wladysław III of Varna of Poland, Lithuania, Croatia and of Hungary. The family takes its ducal name from Novoshedlecz a property town. The family originated in the Kamieniec region of the border Hungary countryside, gradually rising until they were able to fund the Churches and Monastyres Catolic Church as well as a castles. It is said that the name and Family derived from one Waśko ( coat of arms Kyerdey ) 1330 -1415, a Commisioner of Lithuania and Mazovia and Hricko ( coat of arms Kyerdey ) 1380 - 25 November 1462. Hricko's father, Wasko, Senator, Castellan de Podolia and in the late 14th century, who was the family’s ancestor. Waśko's family are thought to have originated from near Kamieniec Podolski in Podole, with the earliest recording of the family being 14th century. The family was connected to most other elite families of the time through marriages, partnerships, as a result of which the Nowosielski family had a central position in the social network: and in 1448, the family became hereditary Nowosielski de Nowoschedlecz. = Origin the patronymic surname = The name derives from the historical region Novoschedlecz in the Podole region between what is now Ukraine and Hungary. Novoschedlecz territory is the origin of the name of the Nowosielski family, who have held public office in the Polish/Hungarian country, which owned the land from at least 1380 until the end 15th century. Over time, the House of Nowosielski expanded its territory and influence through judicious marriages and international diplomacy. From rule of a small region on the Polish/Hungarian border, the dynasty's realm included nearly all of the polish lithuanian commonwealth region by the time of its deposition. The phrase “Nowosielski in the public registry” can be traced to mid-fifteenth century. However, similar concepts were developed by Lituanian and Polish jurists in the fourteenth century. Instead of “Nowosielski” they used terms such as de Nowoschedlecz publici juris or to describe work terms that were covered by Royal law. = Etymology = Some disagree with such double or triple non-Polish linguistic origins, arguing that for the word to have spread into common use in Polish and Lithuania, it must have originated in the Polish or Lithuanian and not in Hungarian language. = Coat of arms and the Pontifical policy = Historically, Nowosielski's were Polish Lithuanian Christians inspired by the writings of Pope Eugene IV ( he did his best to stem the Turkish advance, pledging one-fifth of the papal income to a crusade which set out in 1443, but which met with overwhelming defeat at the Battle of Varna). Sigismundus de Novoshedlecz used a shield with a two black night herons with a gold wedding band in the bow. The earliest preserved reference to the colour of the arms is the King's Saga of Warna in Hungary written down in 1448/1456. = Etymology family relationship straight = Inheritance and Kinship. Line of succession and descent of Teodor Nowosielski from Sigismundus de Nowoschedlec. Patrilineal descent The agnatic House of Nowosielski, descended from Mathia's youngest son Sigismundus, Dux of Nowoschedlecz, continued to keep their claim to the asset and property granted by the King Wladyslaw III of Varna. Dux Sigismundus ( and his wife Mathia Pirzechala de Nowoschedlecz) patriline is the line from which he is descended father to son. Patrilineal descent is the principle behind membership in royal houses, as it can be traced back through the generations. Annotated Bibligraphy Went online to the International Digital Library. * Jean Rousset de Missy, Supplément au Corps Universel Diplomatique du droit des gens, contenant un Recueil des Traitez d'alliance, de paix, de trève, de neutralité, Amsterdam, 1739. * Carl Günther Ludovici, Grosses vollständiges Universal-Lexicon aller Wissenschafften und Künste, Leipzing und Szalle, 1742. * Samuel Heinsius, Fortgesetzte neue genealogisch-historische Nachrichten, 1762-1776 , t. 63, Lepizing, 1767 (dostępne także na www.archive.org). * Christian Friedrich Jacobi, Gottlob Friedrich Krebel, Europäisches Genealogisches Handbuch, in welchem die neuesten Nachrichten von allen Häusern jetztregierender Europäischer Kaiser und Könige, Leipzing, 1766. * Samuel Heinsius,Fortgesetzte neue genealogisch-historische Nachrichten von den vornehmsten Begebenheiten, welche sich an den europäischen Höfen zugetragen , t. 81, Lepzing, 1771. * Jan Petr Jordan, Johann Ernst Schmaler, Jahrbücher für slawische Literatur, Kunst und Wissenschaft, t. 1, Universitat Leipzing, 1843 ( dostępne także na: wiki-de.genealogy.net) * Paolo Galeati, Epistolario di Giuseppe Mazzini – Imola: cooperativa tipografico-editrice, , t. 6, Imola, 1912. * Leonard Hodzko, Ignace Stanislas Grabowski, La Pologne historique, littéraire, monumentale et pittoresque, Paris, 1836-1837. * „Kultura”, wydania 608-611, s. 134, Paris 1998. * E. Littell, The Museum of Foreign Literature and Science, t. 20, Philadelphia and New York 1832. * A. Pinard, Całoroczne trudy Komitetu Narodowego Polskiego. Na dniu 8 grudnia 1831 we Francji zawiązanego, Drukarnia A. Pindar, Paris 1831-1833. * J. Russel Smith, The Monumental Inscriptions of Middlesex. With biographical notices and descriptions of aemorial bearings, t. 2, London 1872 (dostępne także na: brittlebooks.library.illinois.edu). * Joseph Straszewicz, Die Polen und die Polinnien der Revolution vom. 29 November 1830, Stuttgart, 1832-1837. * Joseph Straszewicz, Les polonais et les polonaises de la Révolution du 29 novembre 1830, ou Portraits des persones qui ont figure dans la derniere guerre de l'independance Polonaise, Paris, 1832. * L. H. Young, H. Carvill The Historical Cabinet: Containing Authentic Accounts of Many Remarkable and Interesting Events witch have taken place in modern times. Carefully collected and compiled from various and authentic sources, and not to be found in any one work hitherto poblished, New Haven 1835. * Lord John Russel, Polen von Lord Brougham, Bruxelle, 1831. * Commission du Grand Conscil, Rapports au Grand-Conseil et résolution sur l'affaire des Polonais, Lausanne, février Lausanne, 1834. * J. B. Gluchowski,La Pologne dans ses anciennes limites, le duché de Moscou en 1473, et l’empire des Russies actuel, Paris, 1837. * Leonard Chodzko, La Pologne historique, littéraire, monumentale et pittoresque, Paris, 1836. * J. B Gluchowski, La Pologne dans ses anciennes limites et l'Empire des Russies en 1836, Paris, 1836. * Sven Stelling-Michaud, Suzanne Stelling-Michaud, Le livre du Recteur de l'Académie de Genève (1559-1878), Geneve, 1980. * Henry Brougham, Précis historique du partage de la Pologne, Marseille, 1831. * Gabriel Gottfried Bredow, Karl Venturini, Chronik des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, t. 9, Leipzing 1836. ; Polish State Registers, P''arliamentary ''Acts, Royal Metrics: * Biskup Józef Załuski, Volumina Legum, Prawa Konstytucje i przywileje Królestwa Polskiego, Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego 1347-1793. ( dostępne także na:www.wbc.poznan.pl). * Theodorus Wierzbowski, Matricvlarvm Regni Poloniae, Summaria, excussis codicibus, qui in Chartophylacio Maximo Varsoviensi asservantur, 1447-1492, Paris, 1905. * Theodorus Wierzbowski, Matricvlarvm Regni Poloniae, Summaria, excussis codicibus, qui in Chartophylacio Maximo Varsoviensi asservantur, 1501-1506, Paris, 1905. * Kasper Ciesielski, Korona Polska przy złotej Wolności. Starożytniemi Królestwa Polskiego i Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego, t. 2, Lwów, 1738. * Aleksander hr. Stadnicki, Akta Grodzkie i Ziemskie z Czasów Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej z *Archiwum tak zwanego bernardyńskiego we Lwowie, wydane staraniem galicyjskiego wydziału krajowego( dostępne także na: www.fbc.net.pl), Lwów, 1875. * Henryk Gmiterek, Materiały Źródłowe do dziejów Żydów z księgach Grodzkich Lubelskich z doby panowania Augusta II Sasa 1697-1733(dostępne także na:biblioteka.teatrnn.pl pdf), Uniwersytet Marii Curie – Skłodowskiej, Lublin, 2001. * Henryk Gmiterek, Materiały Źródłowe do dziejów Żydów z księgach Grodzkich Lubelskich z doby panowania Michała Korybuta Wiśniowieckiego i Jana III Sobieskiego 1669-1697, Uniwersytet Marii Curie – Skłodowskiej, Lublin, 2003. * Henryk Gmiterek, Materiały Źródłowe do dziejów Żydów z księgach Grodzkich Lubelskich z doby panowania Władysława IV i Jana Kazimierza Wazów 1633-1669, Uniwersytet Marii Curie – Skłodowskiej, Lublin, 2006. * Kazimierz Pułaski, Kronika Polskich Rodów Szlacheckich, Podola, Wołynia, i Ukrainy, t. 1, Warszawa, 1911. * Wojciech Kętrzyński, Scriptores Rerum Polonicarum, t. 4, Kraków, 1878 * Krzysztof Mikuski, Andrzej Rachuba, Urzędnicy inflanccy XVI-XVIII wieku, spisy, Kórnik 1994. * Ludwik Bieliński, Pamiątki historyczne krajowe, Lwów, 1841. * Adolf Pawliński, Źródła dziejowe, Tom 17, wydanie 3, Skład główny w Księgarni Gebethnera i Wolffa, Warszawa, 1880. herbarze: * Franciszek Piekosiński, Poczet Rodów Szlachty Polskiej wieków średnich, Lwów, 1911. * Kornel Piller, Herbarz Polski i imion spis zasłużonych w Polsce ludzi wszystkich stanów i czasów, ułożony porządkiem alfabetycznym na podstawie herbarza Niesielskiego i manuskryptów, t. 2, Lwów, 1859. * hr. Seweryn Uruski, Adam Amilkar Kosiński, Aleksander Włodarski, Rodzina, herbarz szlachty polskiej, Tom 12, Wydawnictwo Heroldium, Gebethner i Wolff, Warszawa, 1915. * Kasper Niesiecki, Herbarz Polski, wyd. J.N. Bobrowicz, Lipsk 1839-1845. * Kasper Ciesielski, Herbarz Polski powiększony dodatkami z późniejszych autorów, rękopisów, dowodów urzędowych, t. 3, Lipsk, 1839. * Adam Boniecki, Poczet Rodów w Wielkim Księstwie Litewskim w XV i XVI wieku, Warszawa, 1883. * Stanisław Kazimierz Kossakowski, Julian Błaszczyński, Monografie historyczno-Genealogiczne, t. 2, Warszawa, 1860. słowniki: * Bronisław Chlebowski, Słownik Geograficzny Królestwa Polskiego i innych krajów słowiańskich wydany. Według planu Filipa Sulimierskiego t. 7, 1886. * Wiktor Dzierżanowski, Przewodnik warszawski informacyjno-adresowy 1869, Warszawa, 1869. * Stan Estreicher, Józef Filipowski, Bibliografia Polska, Kraków, 1910. encyklopedie: * S. Olgerband, Encyklopedia Powszechna, t. 19, Warszawa 1865. * Janusz Starykoń-Kasprzycki, Michał Dmowski, Polska encyklopedia szlachecka, Wydawnictwo Instytutu Kultury Historycznej, t. 2, 1937. artykuły: * Grzegorz Przybysz, „Głos Pruszkowa”, Kawalerowie Virtuti Militari, Brwinów, 2012,( dostępne także na www.gpr24.pl), s. 6. * Napoleon Nowosielski, „Kultura”, Reduta Ordona w legendzie i rzeczywistości, Paryż, 1998, nr 7/8, s. 124-137. * Grzegorz Przybysz, „Głos Pruszkowa”, Powstanie Styczniowe, 1863-1864, Brwinów, 2013,( dostępne także na www.gpr24.pl), s. 6. ogólna: * Hugo Kołłątaja, Badania historyczne, t. 3, Kraków 1842. * Józef Szujski, Dzieje Polski podłóg ostatnich badań, t. 4, cz. 1668-1795, Lwów, 1866. * Julian Bartoszewicz, Pamiętniki Krzysztofa Zawiszy wojewody mińskiego ( 1666-1721), Warszawa, 1862. * Adam Zawadzki, Wilno od początków jego roku 1750, Wilno, 1842. * Andrzej Banach, Polska książka ilustrowana 1800-1900, Kraków, 1959. * Aleksander Jabłonowski, Polska XVI wieku, Źródła dziejowe, t. 17, Warszawa, 1910. * Robert Bielecki, Belwederczycy i podchorążowie, Krajowa Agencja Wydawnicza, 1989. * Robert Bielecki, Słownik biograficzny oficerów powstania listopadowego, t. 3, Warszawa, 1998. * „Blok-Notes Muzeum Literatury im. Adama Mickiewicza, t. 6, 1975. * Piotr Chmielowski, Zarysy literackie, t. 1, Kraków 1887. * Karol Estreicher, Bibliografia XIX w., pierwsze wydanie, t. 4, Kraków 1872-1951. * Karolina Grodziska, Polskie Groby na cmentarzach Londynu, t. 1, Kraków: Polska Akademia Umiejętności, 1996. * Maurice Horn, „Przekrój” wydania I-XIII. Krakowskie wydawnictwo Prasowe, 1999. * Juliusz Stanisław Harbut, Noc listopadowa w świetle i cieniach procesu przed najwyższym sądem kryminalnym: Jeden z największych procesów polit. w dziejach narodów. Z fotogr., ilustr. i planem, Skład Główny "Książnica-Atlas", 1926. * Sławomir Kalembka, Powstanie Styczniowe: 1863-1864: wrzenie, bój, Europa, wizje, Warszawa, 1990. * Katalog zbiorów Ludwika Gocla, Powstanie Listopadowe i Wielka Emigracja, t. 2, Obrazy olejne, rysunki, akwarele, grafika, oprac. Irena Tessaro-Kosimowa, Warszawa: Muzeum Historyczne m. st. Warszawy, 1987. * Roman Łoś, Z dziejów i kart chwały artylerii polskiej, Warszawa: Dom Wydawniczy Bellona, 2001. * Maurycy Mochnacki, Powstanie narodu polskiego w roku 1830 i 1831, t. 2, Poznań 1863. * Stanisław Nicieja, Julian Ordon w cieniu legendy, „Tydzień” 1990, nr 44, s. 8-10. * „Noworocznik Demokratyczny” 1842, t. 1 (dostępne także w Wielkopolskiej Bibliotece Cyfrowej). * „Problemy Polonii zagranicznej”, t. 2-3, 1961. * Marek Radzewicz, Na szańcach Woli i Ochoty, Książka i wiedza, 1972. * „Rocznik Biblioteki Polskiej Akademii Nauk w Krakowie”, t. 28-40, Zakład Narodowy im. Ossolińskich, Wydawn. Polskiej Akademii Nauk, 1993. * August Sokołowski, Dzieje Polski illustrowane, t. 4, Tow. Akcyjne Wiek, 1889. * Jan Wszołek, Prawica Wielkiej Emigracji wobec narodowego ruchu włoskiego (przed rewolucją 1848), Wrocław: Polska Akademia Nauk, 1970. * B. Limanowski, Historia Demokracji Polskiej w epoce porozbiorowej, t. 2, Warszawa, Kraków, 1922. * Kornel Czemeryński, O dobrach Koronnych byłej Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej wedle źródeł wiarygodnych, Lwów, 1870. * Kazimierz Jarochowski, Teka Gabryela Junoszy Podoskiego Arcybiskupa Gnieźnieńskiego, Poznań, t.2, 1856. * A. Stadnicki, Ziemia lwowska za rządów polskich w XIV i XV wieku, „Biblioteka Ossolińskich", t. 3, 1863. * Izydor Szaraniewicz, Rys wewnętrznych stosunków Galicyi wschodniej, Lwów, 1869. * Archiwum Diecezjalne w Siedlcach: Summariusze wszystkich spraw potocznych i niektóre wieczyste transakcje zawierane w Łosicach 1610-1810 roku, Dawne Akta z Łosic. * Józef Alfons Potrykowski, Tułactwo Polaków we Francji: dziennik emigranta, t. 2, Wydawnictwo literackie, 1974. * Jan Wszołek, Prawica Wielkiej Emigracji wobec narodowego ruchu włoskiego (przed rewolucją 1848), Polska Akademia Nauk, 1970. * Przekrój wydania 1-13. Krakowskie wydawnictwo Prasowe 1999. * Hieronim Łabęcki, Górnictwo w Polsce, Opis kopalnictwa i hutnictwa Polskiego, t. 1, Warszawa, 1841. Category:Browse Category:Browse European aristocracy history National Poem HSH Family Aristocratic Education in Europe Aristocracy and State in Europe 1300-1900 (Historical Connections)